


Sleepover Survival

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Sleepovers, anybody who has a toddler will know how this feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: ALL SLEEPOVERS MUST REQUIRE THE FOLLOWING1.	plenty of HEALTHY snacks (including juice boxes)2.	an extra change of clothes3.	toothpaste and toothbrush4.	MS. PENGUINOr the one where Eliza learns it's never a good idea to let five year-old CJ forget her favorite toy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another installment in the Family Matters universe! Cool, note to avoid confusion I've since retitled the series as 'Family Matters Series' just avoid confusion with the _story_ Family Matters, hope that doesn't make anyone dizzy. And now away we go!!

******

“Gammy?” Eliza Danvers shifted, blinking into awareness at the quiet voice from her bedside; she blinked at a distinct poke at her hip “gammy?” rolling over she blinked at the five year-old standing there

“What is it, honey?” she asked, little CJ Danvers pouted, looking adorable (and not at all intimidating) in her little blue jammies

“Want mspenguin” she declared in a quiet, yet demanding tone that reminded Eliza of Alex, but she frowned instead of smiled

“You want what, honey?” she asked, what was ‘mspenguin’? She wondered, maybe it was a mispronunciation? Something that just sounded like ‘mspenguin’ but what could that be? Eliza racked her sleepy brain for a few minutes but came up empty “what is it you want?” she finally asked, she glanced at the clock, 12:30 AM, CJ should have been asleep at least three hours ago

“Want mspenguin” CJ insisted, a tad more forcefully this time, Eliza shook her head, confused, she wished J’onn were here, even if he didn’t know what CJ was talking about he could console her at least. After all what kid _wouldn’t_ enjoy spending time with a grandfather who could shape? But J’onn had been called away on urgent DEO business, which meant that CJ’s sleepover at gramma and grandpapa’s house had just become a sleepover with Gramma, not that Eliza was complaining, she liked spending time with her granddaughter. She liked Alura too, but Alura was…strong-willed as Kara put it (which basically meant that if she was unhappy, _everybody else_ around her would know about it)

“I’m sorry, sweetie, I don’t understand” Eliza said, she watched as CJ’s lower lip suddenly began to tremble _’oh no,’_ she thought _’don’t cry, please don’t cry’_ , she had never seen CJ cry (thankfully), according to Alex and Astra it took quite a lot to get under CJ’s skin, but once you did, you were in for a monumental tantrum of epic proportions (‘volcanic’ was the word Astra had used), and it looked like Mount Vesuvius was about to blow. CJ took a deep breath…

**_“WANT MSPENGUIN!!!!!!!!”_ **

******

Astra grumbled as she groped around in the dark for the phone. Why was it whenever she and Alex both had a day off things never went as planned?

“Hello?” she finally answered, propping herself up on one elbow and flicking on the light, prompting a litany of curses from her wife as she dropped her pillow down over her head

 _“Astra?”_ came Eliza’s rather frantic voice

“Unfortunately, yes,” Astra replied with a yawn “is everything all right, Eliza?”

 _”Uh…no, I’m afraid not”_ Astra frowned

“Is that CJ crying?” she asked, Alex looked up from under the pillow

 _”She’s not hurt,”_ Eliza assured Astra _”but she keeps saying that she wants…‘mspenguin’?”_ Astra turned to Alex, horrified

“Did you pack Ms. Penguin in CJ’s bag?” she hissed frantically, a distinct ‘this-is-your-fault’ tone in her voice

“Me? I thought you packed it!” Alex hissed back, a particularly loud _wail_ over the phone (that even Alex could hear) made them both cringe. Astra tuned back to the phone

“Eliza? I’ll be right over”

******

Eliza breathed a sigh of relief at the quiet ‘thump’ on her porch. Opening the door she felt herself cringe as she took in a clearly sleepy (and windswept) Astra. The Kryptonian had her hair pulled back in a simple and messy knot and was wearing her usual leather jacket with a pair of rumpled blue jeans with what looked like Alex’s old Stanford t-shirt (although it was so faded and threadbare that Eliza couldn’t be sure in this light), Astra wasn’t even wearing any shoes, she realized, the other woman was completely barefoot, but what really struck Eliza as odd was the stuffed penguin toy that she had tucked under one arm and the box of chocolates she was holding in her hand. In any other circumstance Eliza would have laughed at the sight, finding it hard to believe that woman in front of her was a former general and the woman who had once ruled over an entire prison full of alien criminals. Instead she sighed and let Astra in

“I’m _so_ sorry” she said, Astra shook her head

“It’s all right,” she said, she held out the stuffed penguin toy “Ms. Penguin” she explained, Eliza sighed as she made the connection

“Mspeguin, Ms. Penguin” she realized, Astra nodded

“She never goes anywhere without this,” she explained “she apparently even takes it to school with her” her lips twisted with a hint of disapproval

“She’s only in kindergarten, Astra” Eliza soothed

“Still…,” Astra sighed, she looked around “where is she?”

“She’s locked herself in the bathroom and refuses to come out” Eliza explained as she led the other woman up the stairs, Astra frowned then chuckled

“My sister used to do that when we were young, whenever she couldn’t get her way she’d lock herself away somewhere until we gave in,” she explained as Eliza led to her a stop in front of the bathroom where even without her superhearing Astra could hear CJ sniffling, she knocked on the door “CJ? It’s Mama” the sniffling stopped and then there was a quiet click and the door slowly opened. A red-faced, teary-eyed CJ peered out, blinking up at Astra who automatically crouched down to her level

“Mama?” she asked, Astra nodded

“Look,” she held out the toy, CJ let out a happy squeal and quickly yanked the toy out of Astra’s hands, squeezing it tight like it was a life-preserver. Chuckling, Astra scooped her up and held her close “now,” she began “I want to say that you’re sorry to gammy for throwing a fit” CJ bit her lip, clutching onto the toy by one fin “CJ” Astra said firmly, CJ looked away, clearly feeling that she was right and Astra was wrong “Conner Jeremiah Danvers say you are sorry _right now_ ” Astra ordered, CJ pouted

“Sorry” she finally mumbled, Astra nodded

“All right,” she said “now, next time, remember to bring Ms. Penguin with you” she warned, CJ yawned and sleepily nodded

“’Kay” she mumbled, Astra smiled and gently carried her into Alex’s old bedroom which was still made up as it had been when Alex left for collage. Making sure that CJ and Ms. Penguin were both safely tucked in, she gently closed the door and turned to Eliza

“Coffee?” Eliza offered, Astra chuckled and shook her head

“I’m energized enough as it is,” she said “oh,” she held out the box of chocolates “here you are, consider these an apology from us” she explained

“Oh, Astra you don’t to have to do that”

“Yes I do”

“You’re right, you do,” Eliza chuckled and pulled her daughter-in-law into a hug “well,” she said as she pulled away “you’d better get home,” she said as she led Astra back downstairs, Astra bit back a yawn as she opened the front door “are you sure you can fly?” Eliza wondered, Astra chuckled

“I’ve flown this route so many times in the past five years I could probably do it in my sleep,” she said as she stepped out onto the porch “Alex and I will be back to pick her up in the morning,” she explained “aside from this…incident, how was she?” she asked, Eliza smiled

“She was wonderful, and very clever, we spent dinnertime watching _Nature_ , I swear she knew more than the experts did” Astra chuckled

“She likes animals,” she explained “I would not all be surprised if she wanted to be a veterinarian when she grew up” Eliza chuckled

“I guess being a lab rat _does_ run in the family” she said, Astra nodded

“I guess so,” she rose up off the ground, gently rising “we’ll see you in the morning,” she said, she frowned “ah, here comes J’onn” she announced just as the Martian landed, shifting back into Hank Henshaw as he did. He frowned up at Astra

“Everything all right?” he asked, Astra nodded

“Eliza can tell you all about it” with that she turned and shot up into the sky, leaving the Martian Manhunter figuratively scratching his head and frowning at Eliza

******

The next morning as Alex shuffled into the kitchen to get ready to pick up CJ from Eliza’s she found a note on the fridge written in Astra’s neat script

ALL FUTURE SLEEPOVERS MUST REQUIRE THE FOLLOWING

1\. plenty of HEALTHY snacks (including juice boxes)  
2\. an extra change of clothes  
3\. toothpaste and toothbrush  
4\. **_MS. PENGUIN_**

**END**


End file.
